


Forced to Marry

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But Bilbo isnt complaining, Doesn't apply to hobbits, M/M, Old law, Ones, Thorin Is an Idiot, forced to marry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is forced to marry someone from the company to go on the journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced to Marry

Forced to Marry

Thorin tried to keep his face blank, he didn't want to give away what he wanted. This was the perfect opportunity to have the hobbit for his own. He had instantly wanted him, his hair as fine as gold, with big emerald eyes. He had to get the hobbit to marry him.

“Balin a moment.”

They head to the hall, Thorin is quick to pick a room, any. He needed to speak to Balin.

“The hobbit must marry one of the company to go with us. It is our law, no one can go on a journey without family for protection.”

“Aye, but he is a hobbit. Our laws do not include him.”

“He will be in danger, it will be for his own protection.”

“He will be better protected but do you think he will accept.”

“He has no choice. It is our law.”

Balin just went along with his King, Thorin wanted the hobbit that much, he will invoke a law that does not apply to someone of another race.

“As the law states, he needs to have family in order to travel with us.

“Aye, he will need family along on this quest.”

“As they would help protect him. However, since he has none he will have to marry one of us.”

“And no other hobbit would want to join this adventure.”

“He’ll need to marry one of us.” 

Kili finished with a blush. The dwarrows looked at each other. 

“Who should marry the hobbit.”

“Gloin, Bombur are already married. Fili, Kili, and Ori are obviously too young. Oin and Balin do not wish to wed. Bifur he can't communicate with him. So we have Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Nori and I.”

“I'm out so is Nori. Can't have him corrupting the innocent hobbit.”

“So I need to marry one of you to go on the Quest?”

Everyone jumped clearly didn't hear the hobbit walk in. He was silent, he will make the perfect burglar.

“Yes.”

“Do I get to choose or are you going to pick for me.”

Thorin grind his teeth, his hobbit better choose him. He didn't think he could stand it if he chose someone else.

“You have a choice.”

“Do I, I am glad. Well let's see.”

His hobbit turned grinning and started looking at the company. All turned red at being examined. 

“I'm choose Kili.”

“No he is far too young.”

“Fili.”

“No!”

“I thought you said I could choose.”

“Your choosing wrong.”

“Than tell me. Oh King. Who should I choose.”

“Me! I'm the best candidate.”

“Really. Well I think this law of your doesn't apply to me, I am just a hobbit.”

“Hobbit, if you wish to go on my Quest we will get married. If you do not marry me than you will not come.”

“Really. Well that seems unreasonable. Let me see the contract. It does not say anything about having to get married.”

“Because it it's on the contract. Will you or will you not marry me.”

“I will, since you asked so nicely.”

 

***

Bilbo nervously paced his room, he tried not to look at his bed. He had heard the conversation Thorin had with Balin. He became intrigued, the dwarf was willing to invoke an old law just to marry him. The King had stunned him, he had a presence about him. He wanted to know more about him, see every expression, try to make him laugh or smile. Bilbo jumped as his bedroom door opened, his husband joined him.

Thorin had finally had his wish, he was married to a his hobbit. But he didn't want to force his hobbit into anything he didn't feel comfortable with.

“I promise I will not hurt you Bilbo.”

“I know you won’t Thorin.”

“Bilbo, have you been with anyone?”

“No, I never married. See for hobbits consummation is an act of marriage. I never found someone I wished wished to marry. They all wanted my wealth, not me.”

 

“We don’t have to do this tonight. I will wait until you feel comfortable with me.”

“What? Really!”

“Really, I will not force you Bilbo. When you feel ready, then we can do this.”

 

Thorin after every he did, he will wait for him. He's glad he married the brooding King.

“Can I sleep on the bed with you or should I set my bed roll.”

“The bed is big enough.” 

******

The next morning when Thorin woke up, he felt a weight on his chest. Bilbo, his husband was curled up beside him, head resting on his chest. It felt good to have his husband in his arms, he had his One after so many years think he never had one or lost them in the flames of Erebor. His hobbit stretched and relaxed against him.

Bilbo woke up warm, he stretched, the comfort very welcome. He hadn't felt this safe since his parents. Now he had a husband that would protect him.

 

Thorin pulled his husband closer, placing a kiss on the golden curls. Bilbo placing a light kiss on his chest, still covered by his tunic.

“Good morning,”

“Morning, husband. How are you?”

“I'm well. How are you?”

“Better now that I have you in my arms.”

He saw his husband blush, his face, neck and pointy ears. Would he be flush all over his body, his eyes roamed all over. He wanted to find out.

Bilbo blushed even more with the look of hunger Thorin gave him. He had never been wanted like this, this was strong, muscular arms. Bilbo wanted their marriage to be real. He stretched his body to basically lay more of his body against his husband.

Thorin groaned Bilbo felt so good, if he kept this up, he will lose self control and devour him.

“Bilbo. Stop scwurming or I'll take you as mine.”

“Why don't you.”

Thorin looked down at his husband, Bilbo looked serious. He can see the same hunger and lust. He smiled, picking Bilbo up into his lap. His lips crashed into plump lips. He devour his husband lip and slowly his body.


End file.
